Untouchable
by Rabidnar
Summary: A PLUSHDAR RP fic: When Cameron's parents die in a car crash, she moves in with House, Cuddy, and their adopted daughter Remy.
1. Chapter 1

So **_Plush Panda_** and I have switched to co-writing something new and it was just too good not to start sharing with you all. I'll be posting it in RP form, 5 replies at a time, no matter how long/short those replies are or where they end at. It just easier to do it that way. We're a bit slow at typing this, so it could take time between updates - and there's potential we could stop mid-story if we get bored...but we still have to share!

I won't be telling you who is playing who again. Feel free to make guesses, but you'll just have to settle for not knowing. It's more fun for us to watch you speculate. Bahaha.

**Disclaimer 1: **I do not own House MD or any of the characters. If I did, it'd be nothing but Cadley!  
**Disclaimer 2**: This fic is equally co-written between **RABIDNAR **and **PLUSH PANDA **with ideas taken from another co-written story between **RABIDNAR **and **JBLOVESSHARKS**. If you haven't read their stories, I highly suggest them! Restrictions (Plush) and Family (JB) are my two fav stories on the site.

Anyway...Here are the first 5 replies. Enjoy!

* * *

"Remy, please tell me you cleaned your room," Cuddy stated, stopping in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "You don't want someone coming to live in it while it looks like a disaster happened." The woman had been on a cleaning rampage for the last several weeks, ever since she had convinced House to let them foster a child. She was like the Tasmanian Devil with a dustbuster, according to Remy. Nearly every room in the house had been completely redone, benefiting Remy because she had been begging to have her room completely changed for the past three years.

"Hmph," the seventeen year old grunted, rolling from her back over onto her stomach on the living room floor. "I put the clothes in the hamper." She raised her feet in the air and kicked them back and forth, trailing her finger across the floor as she tried to lure the calico kitten out from under the couch. Her dirty clothes were now shoved under the bed, which was only a few feet away from the hamper, so close enough.

"And you better have brought the dishes down that you and Lawrence had up there last night," Cuddy added. She pointed her finger at the girl and shook her head. "You're getting your clothes wrinkled on the floor."

Remy snickered as Kutner's first name was used. "Mom, I got it," she said, pushing herself onto her hands and knees before getting to her feet. She straightened out her shirt then raked her fingers through her blond hair to push the purple streak away from her face, smirking at her mother's disapproving look. Apparently t-shirts that said '_I Do My Own Stunts_' and had stick figures on fire on them weren't appropriate when meeting with social workers and potential new family members. "I got it," she repeated, trying to reassure the woman as she made her way back into the kitchen.

From what she knew, the girl and social worker would be arriving any minute, so her bedroom was clean - for the most part. She climbed the stairs and made her way into the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything that could potentially get her grounded. She was still on probation from two weeks before when she and Kutner broke one of the downstairs windows. Unknowing what style her new room companion would like, she went for something modern with a simple blue and white theme. The lofted beds were a tad childish, but Cuddy had insisted on getting bunks so there would be more room to keep their things.

"Mom, it's clean, I swear!" she called toward the stairs, scanning her dresser, the nightstand, and the floor.

"Sweetheart, please use your inside voice!" Cuddy called back, causing the teenager to scowl. "And come back downstairs before your cat tears up the couch!"

"Gus, no!" Remy shouted, spinning around on her heels and jogging back down the stairs. She grabbed the kitten around the waist and quickly scooped him up before he could pounce and dig his claws into the fabric - again. "You're so bad," she whispered in his ear, unable to help but grin as he craned his neck to look at her and made a mewing noise.

"Remy, stop yelling," Cuddy warned her again, walking back into the room. "What's Allison going to think of you if you're running around like you've gone insane?"

After a moment of staring at her, Remy shrugged and walked over to the couch to settle down. "I dunno," she stated simply. "Better than what she'll think of me when Kutner is here," she whispered to Gus, kicking at the floor. She had to admit she was anxious to meet the girl. She had been an only child all of her life, including when she had lived with her real parents. It would be a nice change not to be alone while her parents were at work. They didn't allow her to have boys over unless they were home - and all of her friends were boys. Leaning her head back against the couch cushion, she raised the kitten above her head then brought him down and brushed noses with him. He squirmed away and curled up half on her shoulder and half on the back of the couch, purring in her ear as she turned her head to watch the door and wait.

**----------**

Cameron slouched in her seat, idly watching the passing houses and front yards. The scenery had changed from mind numbing to boring to mediocre, so they had to be close. A quick glance at the GPS confirmed her suspicions, telling them that they were a total of five minutes away.

She sighed quietly. It was hard not to feel like she was an unwanted object that was shipped from one place to another. She knew it was hardly her fault. Her parents had died during what had been labeled by her previous and first foster mother as the 'tragic happening.' They could call it whatever they wanted, but it was still a car accident. Despite it being called all kinds of roundabout names, her foster mother had helped her through some of the drama with unrivaled patience. Or, well, it was probably just patience because she knew Cameron wouldn't be around forever. She was married to a man who was around so little that she forgot his name already, so that left her feeling like something to entertain the lonely wife.

Whatever the circumstances, she was grateful to Ana for as long as it lasted. From the stories she heard via friends, books and TV, she could've been much, much worse off. Besides, maybe it was better that she was a mess with the understanding, though temporary foster mother. This way she could be less of a mess for the next family and start off with a better impression. In fact, further grieving could wait until after she was assured a steady base.

She straightened up in her chair and rested her forehead against the window, squeezing her eyes shut briefly to block out any memories of her parents.

"Nervous?" the social worker, Janine, asked, her eyes never leaving the road.

Glad for the interruption, Cameron turned her attention to the graying, tired-looking woman, swallowing the tightness in her throat. She hadn't known Janine for long, but apart from the strictly professional attitude, she seemed okay. "Just tired," she answered, rubbing at one of her eyes demonstratively, well aware that she just gave the answer that was universally known as 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Janine nodded distractedly. "Well, you better wake up, we're almost there." She parked the car in one of the parking spaces. The woman proceeded to turn off the GPS that blared they had arrived at their destination. "Is there anything you need before going in there?" The way she asked made it sound more like a routine question than anything else.

"I, um." Cameron looked around, caught off guard by the question. Her eyes came to a halt on her lap. Nothing came to mind, so she raised her gaze to the woman again. "How do I look?"

"Like I'd want to adopt you." Janine shot her a small smile, which Cameron attempted to mirror. The social worker didn't comment on the pathetic excuse for a smile as she unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car. "Come on, you've got people to dazzle."

_Right, no pressure_, Cameron thought, starting to get slightly nervous. She knew what to expect, they had told her as much, but being told wasn't the same as actually experiencing it. Pushing aside further thoughts about possible disappointments and other worst case scenarios that involved burning down the house, Cameron got out of the car and jogged to catch up to Janine as soon as she realized she was already halfway to the house. Apparently, she was as eager to get it over with as she appeared to be.

"Ready?" Janine asked, her actions contradicting her implied patience as she rang the doorbell.

Cameron gulped in response and nervously started straightening out her shirt. A few seconds later the door flung open to reveal an intimidating, tall man. He didn't seem to acknowledge the social worker, his attention solely focused on the blonde.

House's eyes flickered down to the way she had gripped the hem of her shirt, and he turned his head and shouted into the house. "Delivery!"

Cameron barely managed to cover up her cringe at the exclamation.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," House stated, finally shooting Janine a smile. It seemed exaggerated and fake, but inviting nevertheless. He took a step to the side, making room for the two to enter the house. "Usually we're able to eat from the floor," he elaborated, making a jab at Cuddy's borderline neurotic behavior about keeping the rooms clean.

Cameron took the invitation and stepped inside, acting like she was ever so distracted by the new surroundings. The man made a strange impression on her, but he seemed mostly harmless.

"That's quite alright," Janine responded, chuckling at the joke. She followed Cameron's example and entered the hallway, allowing House to close the door behind her.

**-----------**

Remy was glad her anxiousness and nervousness canceled each other out and ended in patience because it seemed to take forever for the doorbell to ring. She had lifted the kitten from her shoulder and placed him in her lap, gently stroking his fur as she waited. He purred contently, occasionally reaching out a paw to bat at her fingers on her other hand as she tapped them on her leg. Dinner was in the oven and she was just beginning to smell lasagna wafting through the air. Her stomach growled and she began wishing she could turn time forward so Allison would be there and they could have something to eat.

"Mom, where is-" Remy was cut off as the sound of chimes echoed through the house. Her eyes flashed toward the door and she sat up straighter on the couch, shifting Gus so he was beside her. He mewed for a moment before entertaining himself with a loose string on one of the cushions.

"That must me them," Cuddy announced, walking back into the living room. She shot Remy a glance out of the corner of her eye. "Behave," she pleaded, finding it hard not to smirk as Remy saluted her in response. "Where is your-"

_"Delivery!"_

Cuddy froze. "He didn't..." she stated with a sigh. Apparently all day of letting him know she would answer the door went in one ear and out the other, as did most things with House.

Remy pulled her feet up onto the couch and hid a smirk with a fisted hand. She remembered her first impression of House quite well and it had scared her into following Cuddy around the house for at least a week. After that, she realized his bark was worse than his bite and decided to be a smartass right back - much to Cuddy's dismay. "Maybe you should have just stood there and waited," she suggested, her smirk turning into a grin. "I feel bad for her already; being introduced to Dad first."

Cuddy ran her fingers through her hair then straightened her shirt. Maybe she should just start ignoring Remy's behavior and plead with House to behave more often. She left the living room and entered the hall, refusing to look at House so her smile wouldn't turn into an annoyed scowl like it often did at the hospital. "You must be Allison," she stated, politely reaching her hand out to shake the girl's. She had already met Janine so she simply gave her a smile.

Not wanting to overcrowd the girl, Remy was trying to lean forward on the couch to peer around the corner. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't someone she would immediately find herself drooling over. "Damn," she whispered, trying to lean forward further. Unfortunately, Gus decided to use her as a springboard. As he pounced on her back then leapt across the living room, she fell forward and knocked her school books off the coffee table with a loud crashing noise. Muttering a few choice words, she lowered herself onto her stomach under the table and began trying to gather her papers and shove them back into the books. As much as she hoped Cuddy didn't turn to catch her lying on the floor, it did give her a better view of Cameron.

Cuddy tried to ignore the crash, hoping that it had been made by the cat and not her daughter - and that her daughter wasn't doing something stupid to fix whatever happened.

**----------**

Cameron straightened up automatically at the use of her name. She wasn't used to people using her first name. At school she was called by her last name because there was another girl in her class with the name Allison. One thing led to another, and people started thinking that her first name was Cameron. The corners of her mouth quirked upwards nervously. She found that it was a lot easier to return Cuddy's genuine smile than Janine's forced one. The woman had a pleasant aura about her, reassuring her that her (hopefully) future mother wouldn't be as blunt as House.

"Hi." She quickly wiped her hand on her jeans and shook Cuddy's hand, taking care to apply enough pressure to make a good impression. "You must be Lisa." _Too casual._ "Cuddy." _Too formal. Quickly, a smooth recovery!_ "Uh, sorry, I'm not sure what to call you," she said, shooting her a sheepish smile. Her cheeks were filling with warmth, so she could only guess that she was blushing. Meeting Ana hadn't been nearly as awkward or pressuring. Back then she had practically been dragged into the dining room for lunch, skipping introductions entirely.

Cameron jumped slightly at the crash, nerves getting the best of her. Once she realized that no one seemed surprised about the noise, she peered into the living room. She caught a glimpse of a girl lying on the floor, gathering what she could only assume to be the books that made the sound. If that was Remy, she was prettier than she had imagined. Then again, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Before she could help herself, her eyes trailed over the girls arms. No visible signs of abuse.

Her head tilted down when she realized she checked her for bruises. Way to be a paranoia, Cameron.

"Hot momma," House suggested casually. Cameron blinked in surprise and shot him a strange look, taken off guard by the comment. It took a moment, but eventually a look of understanding crossed his features. "Oh, you were talking etiquette," he said, shooting them a faux innocent smile. "Silly me." He glanced around the room in a kind of satisfied awkwardness. "I think I'll escape this awkward situation with the pretense of setting the table."

Cameron watched him hobble away after he not so subtly excused himself. Once recovered from the initial shock his response produced, she couldn't help but crack a smile. That had been funny in some twisted way. Not sure how her amusement would be taken, she did her best to seem as neutral as possible about it.

"So," Janine began, wisely ignoring House's interruption. "I trust everything is in order?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Cuddy.

**----------**

Cuddy was about to respond when House cut in and answered for her. Of course, it had to be something that would probably make the situation even worse for the poor girl. "_House_," she hissed in a scolding tone, sighing as he said he was going to go set the table. "You'll have to excuse him," she told Cameron. "Eventually you'll get used to it." Or so she hoped. There were still people who never got tired of getting tired of House - like her at the hospital. Fortunately, he also had his charming side - that came out about once every four years or so. "And Lisa is fine." The only people who called her Cuddy were those at the hospital and a few of Remy's friends - like Kutner and Taub because there were terrified of her, and with good reason.

"Everything has been taken care of," she assured Janine with a smile. She had checked and double checked to make sure all the paperwork and what-not had been straightened out and that everything was in order. She turned back to Cameron. "If you have things with you, Remy can show you where to put them," she told her, unsure of whether or not Cameron had brought anything at all. When they got Remy, she had only brought a small suitcase with her and they had to go on a shopping spree for clothes and everything else she needed. It was rare Remy went shopping with her anymore and she felt a bit guilty that she hoped Cameron would need a trip to the mall.

She turned around and glanced into the living room, frowning when she saw Remy on the floor. God only knew what the social worker must have thought. Then again, when Remy saw her own social worker on a regular basis, she had been known for causing trouble. "Sweetheart, dinner is going to be done in about twenty minutes. You should show Allison your room."

Remy lifted her head, smacking it on the table. "Fu-reakin' table," she quickly corrected herself mid-word, glancing up to glare at the table.

"Careful," Cuddy said, giving her a concerned look.

Remy turned to face her again, placing one hand on the floor and the other on her head. "_Thank you_," she deadpanned, giving her a blank look. Why did mothers always give good advice too late? She carefully backed herself out from under the table then crawled around and gathered her books before getting to her feet.

She walked to the hall and stopped beside Cameron, giving her a slight smile. The girl was even more attractive up close. "Come on," she said, taking a few steps toward the stairs. "I'll show you they lock me u- I mean, _our room_." She winked at Cameron, ignoring Cuddy's frustrated look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roronoa: **Huh. Well, I've had this plot in my head for several months. Just had to convince Plush to RP it with me. xD (That took like a day. Ahaha.) Remy isn't really their foster child. Cameron is now, but Remy was adopted by them. We'll get more into that later. And, yes, Alex equals teen Remy.  
**Jacky:** Thank you!  
**Eva: **Thanks!  
**Heimdall: **Plush and I have discussed the whole 'House'/'Cuddy' thing and have decided we like them calling each other by those names. I can't see Cuddy changing her name if she were to marry House and it seems too..."mushy" for them to call each other 'Greg' and 'Lisa'.  
-Plush: -inserts ambiguous remark about being flexible-  
**Ilive: **Thanks so much for reviewing. I dunno about Plush, but I have many plans for the character I'm playing...so I doubt we'll get bored any time soon at least!  
**Anonymous: **Thank you!  
**Ilessthree: **Thaaaanks! xD  
**Bigblusky: **I think if it were House/Remy vs Cuddy/Cam...that House/Remy would win. But...that's just my opinion. Hehe.  
**Glaukopis: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Darkkidz: **Thank you!  
**Little: **Thanks! They're not strange, they're just...unique. -wink-  
**K: **I think Remy/House always have some kind of close connection...so I'm hoping they end up being close. Just depends how we write our characters since the person playing House is not the person playing Remy. Cameron is the same age as Remy. The whole Huntington's thing will be addressed later. House/Cuddy do know about Remy. Keep in mind that in a RP, you have to force interaction a little more between the characters. Keeping them in the same room will make things flow a lot smoother for us.  
**Tortall: **Cameron is the same age as Remy.  
**Pink: **Thanks! Cameron is the same age as Remy. If you mean Remy, yes, House/Cuddy know she's bisexual.  
**Library: **Thank you!  
**Shelby: ** Thank you!

-Updating now so I can be free all Easter break! /win  
I'm going to curl up with my JMo autographs and OW video and watch House reruns until I'm forced to return to school.

* * *

House limped past Remy, shooting her a glance but paying no real attention to her as he made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the door opening, briefly considering going through with his proposal. It didn't take long for him to decide that a pretense was a pretense and that he still hadn't finished that level of Prince of Persia on his PSP. He was so close to solving that one puzzle, he could almost taste victory. He grabbed the device from the tabletop and sat down to play the game unabashedly.

"It's okay," Cameron assured, smiling to emphasize her point. "I guess," she added, her previously bewildered look seeping through her smile somewhat. It had caught her off guard, but all in all, it had been somewhat funny – if she ignored the inappropriateness. One way or another, she had a feeling that awkward silences did not exist in this house. Not unintentionally, anyway. At least that meant plenty of distractions.

Janine nodded, glad that there weren't any last minute complications. Cameron threw her a questioning look after her things were mentioned, silently asking her whether she should get them herself. Janine raised the hand that held the car keys and gave a half smile. "I'll get your things. You enjoy your tour."

Cameron smiled in appreciation and turned to watch Remy as Cuddy addressed her adoptive daughter. Her eyebrows rose slightly in mild curiosity. She was finally going to meet the last member of the family. So far, everything had gone pretty smoothly. She figured that her relationship with Remy was going to prove most valuable with regards to her mental stability. Teenagers had a lot less issues with expressing their dislikes—Cameron chastised herself mentally. There she went with the worst case scenarios again. If they didn't want her there, they wouldn't have offered to take her.

She drew in her lower lip between her teeth to keep from outright giggling at the exchange between them. As Remy's shirt was revealed to her, she began to feel slightly inappropriate in her light blue blouse. Everything was so informal, yet here she was expecting some job interview.

Cameron shot a tentative look in Cuddy's direction, noticing that she did appear to be slightly ruffled at the comment about being locked up. Figuring it was a thing between them, she grinned at the girl's welcoming attitude and followed her to the stairs. Before she went anywhere else, however, she looked back one last time at Janine, who made the shooing motion with her hands. Sufficiently reassured, she turned to Remy. "We share a room?" she asked, sounding curious rather than indignant or surprised.

----------

Remy glanced back at her, shrugging slightly, unsure of how she was supposed to answer that. On one hand, she could pull the apathetic look and tell her it was because that she had simply wanted her room redone, which would have never happened if she wasn't sharing it with Cameron. Then again, she could be truthful and say she just thought Cameron would feel better if she was sharing a room with someone. Pushing aside that she was ten when she had first moved in with House and Cuddy, the thought of sleeping alone had terrified her and she cried herself to sleep every night for the first month or two. "If you don't want to, I can always show you to the guest room," she offered. Despite that she liked her privacy, the thought of sharing her room was somewhat exciting. There would be someone to watch TV and play videogames with or to just randomly chat with in the middle of the night. No one needed to know that she was looking forward to those things though.

Clutching her books with both hands, she nudged the door open with her foot. "My mom suggested bunking the beds," she said, her voice hinting at a bit of disgust. "You can take whichever one you want." She had been switching back and forth between beds, sleeping in whichever one that cat had decided to curl up on for the night. She placed her books on her nightstand beside the lamp and kicked her backpack further against the wall. "Oh, that's the bathroom," she stated, pointing to another door near the corner of the room. One good thing about both of her parents being doctors was they could afford an extravagant house.

Cuddy was about to ask Janine if she needed help with Cameron's stuff when the unmistakable sound of the PSP came from the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me for one second," she said, smiling at her before making her way after House. She hadn't really expected him to set the table, or be on his best behavior, but that didn't stop her from being frustrated with him. "House," she scolded, keeping her voice a hushed whisper. "Could you at least act like you have _some_ manners when the social worker is here?" she pleaded. She knew one wrong move and both Cameron and Remy could easily be snatched from their home.

----------

Cameron weighed her options as she stared at the area around Remy's hands unconsciously. She could take the guest room, and have the privacy to cry about the loss of her parents unabashedly. It wasn't according to whatever plans they seemed to have, so that'd probably mean that she'd disappoint and/or worry at least Cuddy. She imagined there had to have been some costs tied to her arrival, so she'd only be an inconvenience. "No, it's okay," she answered before she could even consider the pros of sharing the room. There might be some privacy issues, but she figured they'd get over that because they were both girls. Besides, they might end up being good friends because of it. The girl seemed to be open to a new friendship, that much she was implying with her behavior.

She was surprised to be sleeping in a bunk bed, to say the least. They made for a logical choice, but she always associated them with spending vacations in cottages. "Bottom one," she answered almost immediately, shooting Remy a small, guilty smile. She might've said that either was fine, but there might've been some experiences with the top bunk that she didn't want to relive. Not that she was speaking out of experience, of course. "An adjourning bathroom?" she repeated incredulously, already walking over to check if it wasn't secretly a closet or anything. After giving the bathroom a once over, she turned back into the room and let out a overwhelmed breath. "Wow, I should've put myself up for adoption sooner," she said with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow, her smile not quite reaching her eyes but never disappearing. "Anything else that's too good to be true?"

Janine smiled, jabbing her thumb in the main direction of her car. "I'll go get Allison's stuff," she offered, already making her way over to the door.

"I'm sure Janette will revoke our parenting rights because of the blatant lack of consideration we're showing." House pressed pause, looking up like he hadn't been caught not caring at all. "Any more un-considerate-ness and we might become appreciated," he said, practically spelling out the longest word as to not trip over any syllables.

----------

Remy leaned against the stairs of the bunk bed, watching Cameron as she looked around the room. Fortunately, she didn't seem too disappointed with the style or color choices. The thought of sleeping on the top bunk was a little nerve-wracking, considering she already fell out of it twice. Hopefully, she had learned not to roll over in her sleep. She couldn't help but smirk at girl's reaction to her room. She had been quite overwhelmed when she first moved in too. It had taken her awhile to get used to living somewhere so big.

"I think that's about it," she replied, not sure what else was all that great about her house. Both of her parents were usually at work, which could be both a plus and a minus. The refrigerator was also always full. Those were two little things she always thought too good to be true, but they weren't worth announcing. She rubbed her head where she had bumped it then dropped her hand back down to her side again. "I can show you the rest of the house," she offered, trying to keep things from getting awkward. Her father caused enough awkwardness. "Oh! We have a pool in the backyard," she stated with a grin. "That's pretty cool."

Gus trotted into the room, giving Cameron a side glance before making his way over to Remy. Purring loudly, he circled her legs, rubbing up against her. After a moment, he took a seat beside her feet, flattening his ears and swiping his tail slowly back and forth across the floor as he studied Cameron's feet.

Noticing he was planning an attack, Remy put her foot in front of him and gently pushed him backward, ignoring him as he latched onto her pants.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Set the table, House," she said, nodding to the drawers. "If you're not going to get it, get Remy to do it. I'm going to help Janine get Allison's things." She walked away from him and headed toward the door to get Cameron's things and take them to the girls' room.

----------

Cameron looked around their room some more, noting that the colors gave the room a somewhat sterile impression. Not that she was in the position to complain. Besides, after the room experienced a little living, the colors would probably fade into the background. Her eyes lingered on the '13' hanging above the desk briefly. "Please," she replied to the offer, throwing another smile at Remy. It felt like all she was doing was smiling today, but that was just part of proper first impressions. "A what?" she asked, her smile faltering to make place for another incredulous look. "Nooo." She drew out the word, narrowing her eyes at Remy. "Now you're just making fun of me." If they did have a pool, then, well, she hit the jackpot. There'd be sunbathing in the near future, that was for sure. It seemed like the more informed she got, the better she started to like her new surroundings. It almost started to resemble an elongated vacation. With school.

"Oh my," she practically cooed at the arrival of Gus. Her smile took on a more genuine tint as she flashed her teeth, taking in their interaction. She walked over and crouched down in front of Remy and him, but made no move to pet him. Unfortunate experiences with cats had made her wary about immediately approaching them. "He's adorable. What's his name?" she asked, glancing up at the other girl.

House looked down at the PSP in his hands, then at Cuddy's retreating back – her lower, lower back. Remembering his motivations, he set his PSP to standby and got up to put his next plan into action. He made his way over to stairs and called, "Remy, _honey bear_, mom wants you to set the table." Considerateness? Check. Keeping the pressure of his leg and keeping up the pretense of being the good guy, coincidentally ruffling Cuddy's feathers, which will have an 73% chance of angry make up sex? Double check.

Janine had already loaded out the only suitcase Cameron had packed when she noted Cuddy walking over. "The poor girl didn't want to stay in her house any longer than necessary," she sighed, looking down at the lone suitcase. "I think she might want to return later to get more of her stuff. When she feels up for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilive: **Thanks! Hope you had a great Easter!  
**Ilessthree: **Glad you're liking it! And ikr?! I want to just dissolve into my head and live in this fic. xD  
**Heimdall: **Yeah, they'll call the kids by their first names. '13' will be a school thing I'll get more into later and they'll probably switch back and forth with what they call Cameron. Cuddy would be more likely to call her Allison than House would.. I'll get more into Wilson also. And, yeah, I have 3 JMo autographs.  
**Shelby: **Thanks for the review!  
**Winterfell: **Don't pressure me! Go pressure Plush to tag! We can gang up on her to reply. Haha. Exactly. Everyone should ship Rabidnar/Plush!  
**Morzans: **Have you seen our other co-write? It's called _Game, Set and Match_. Glad you're enjoying it!  
**Anonymousow: **Glad you're enjoying it! Wish I could show y'all the pic I'm basing their room on.  
**Anonymous-O: **Thanks for the review!  
**Bigblusky: **I think it'll be every man for himself. Haha. Idk really bc we're just going one reply at a time. Personally, I think they'll all ally w/ each other at times.  
**Temo: **Yeah, I realize we're not on the same page about everything. But, honestly, this wasn't even meant to be posted. We were ust having fun and decided we liked it enough to share. Remy is adopted. Sorry about that. She was at one time their foster child, but they adopted her. - Cuddy is just making a fuss. - Cameron was in one foster home before this one. Since she was leaving, she didn't want to stick around too long - bc it was hard for her to switch houses. - They do not both have loft beds. Cameron's bed is on the ground and Remy's bed is lofted sideways above it. - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you're enjoying it!  
**Lessthan13: **Haha. Everything Plush and I say can be taken in many ways. And, yeah, her shirt said 'I Do My Own Stunts'. xD  
**Oppenheimer: **Sorry if it's a bit confusing. That's just how roleplaying works.  
**Pink: **I'll get more into '13' when they get to school. Glad you're enjoying it!  
**JB: **Haha. You're only eager bc of what happened in ours...which Plush has no idea about. And the character that I'm playing will be doing the saaame thing that happened in ours. Ahahaha.  
**More: **Sorry, but how we're writing is just how roleplaying works. Roleplays aren't really even meant for anyone but the people involved, but we just liked it enough to post...and I had some people whining for me to post. Haha. Sorry if you're confused.  
**Roronoa: **Glad that you're enjoying it! I looove writing HS AU RPs.

Btw: I have a FB fanpage now called _Rabidnar's Ramblings_.

* * *

"I'm not making fun of you," Remy assured her with a grin. It wasn't a huge pool. It was above ground and only about four feet deep, but it did have a deck around it with a few nice lawn chairs. She rarely went swimming in it when her parents weren't home (which was often since they were doctors), but it was a lot of fun when they allowed her to invite Kutner and Taub over. It would be interesting hanging out with a girl and someone new for once. She and the boys had been best friends since they were eleven, practically doing everything together. Most of the other students at school viewed them as outcasts and no one was really interested in hanging out with them.

When Cameron knelt down in front of her, she shook Gus off her leg and lowered herself down to the ground. "This is Gus," she answered. She felt a bit weird telling his name to other people. Kutner had been the one to name him, and while she hadn't really liked the name, it did fit him. "He's harmless, for the most part," she told her, smirking. While the kitten didn't often scratch or bite, he did have a habit of appearing out of nowhere and attacking fingers and toes. "Here." She lifted him up off the ground and offered him toward Cameron. Gus just swished his tail back and forth a few times, not seeming to mind being lifted up and passed around.

"_Remy, honey bear, mom wants you to set the table." _

Remy glanced toward the door, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What the hell?" she mumbled under her breath. Since when did her father use pet-names on her? And since when did her mother want her to set the table when her normal job was doing dishes? "You'll get used to my dad," she told Cameron, ignoring his request for her to go set the table. "Or you'll at least learn to tolerate him for the most part. But if you care about your pride, it's probably best to just avoid him at all costs - which is a lot harder than it seems even if he can't get up the stairs."

Cuddy nodded slightly, taking the suitcase from her. So she would be making a trip to the mall. She had a feeling Remy wouldn't be too thrilled about that, but she was rather ecstatic – as long as she didn't have to drag House along. Trips out in public never ended well when she had both Remy and House with her – or just House for that matter. "Alright," she said, nodding once more. "If she does want the rest of her stuff, we'll give you a call."

----------

"I guess that means I'll get to work on my tan," Cameron said, mainly to herself than anything else. It had been ages since she went swimming. She never felt like paying for it and her friends never really showed any interest in it. "I don't think I packed a bathing suit," she added as an afterthought. She shrugged it off quickly, not considering it important enough. Instead she focused on Gus and the way Remy handled him. She had to admire the way the girl handled the pet so effortlessly. It was unreasonable, but she always felt a little jealous of the pet/master relationships she came across.

She rose her eyebrows when Remy offered the kitten to her, not expecting the gesture. Then again, she was going to stick around for a very long while, so it was only logical to be introduced to him properly. "I'm not going to let it go if he decides I'm a proper scratch pole," she teased the other girl, reaching for the pet. He looked calm and young enough not to cause any harm. "Hi there," she cooed, taking care not to make any sudden or smothering movements.

Cameron looked up at the shout, carefully rearranging Gus in her arms so that she was cradling him. Judging from Remy's reaction, whatever he said wasn't ordinary. "Yeah, he seems like quite the character," she agreed with an amused smile, keeping an eye on the kitten, hoping he would stay zen throughout the cuddle session. "Shouldn't we go downstairs?" she asked cautiously, knowing full well that parents' orders could be a pain sometimes.

House waited for footsteps that never came. He turned around, checking to make sure neither Janine or Cuddy were in within hearing range. "Don't think I won't misplace your stash," he called in a singsong voice. "Daddy gets awfully hungry after so much activity."

Cameron shot Remy a sympathetic look. Yeah, it was definitely a pain.

"I'd say I'd like to hear from you soon, but in this profession no contact is good contact," Janine said, laughing politely. She glanced down at her watch, but otherwise didn't show any body language that betrayed her to be in a hurry. "Well, I believe you'll be able to handle this." She nodded towards the suitcase and closed the trunk. "I might have planned another appointment so soon because I knew things would go well. Both you and Miss Cameron are very capable people."

----------

Remy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by House. She shot another look toward the door, frowning slightly. "I'll just tell Mom," she called back, not really caring. She didn't keep anything important in the kitchen downstairs. It hadn't taken her very long to realize if she put things where House could find them, they would quickly be MIA. She had a special space in her closet where she hoarded food, important papers, and anything else she didn't want her father to use against her. Once she figured out whether Cameron was trustworthy or not, she might share that space with her so her things didn't suddenly become possessions of House.

When Cameron asked if they should go downstairs, she shrugged her shoulders. "If my mom calls us, we should," she answered. Most of the time, she didn't do half of what her father told her to do, unless she knew it was important. Her mother, on the other hand, tended to mean it when she told her to get things done. "Come on and I'll show you the rest of the house," she said, getting to her feet.

Gus rested contently in her arms, trying to knead her shirt sleeve without his claws. He continued purring, oblivious to House calling up the stairs or Remy calling back to him.

"Just remember how much you like cuddling with him when he realizes he's half yours and decides to lick your ears in the middle of the night," Remy said with a smirk, motioning toward the kitten. "Or when he follows you around the house and starts meowing when you go somewhere he can't."

"Thank you," Cuddy told the social worker. She tightened her grip on the suitcase and returned back inside, placing it by the door. Glancing at House, she raised her eyebrows then made her way toward the kitchen. "Someone better set the table," she warned him.

----------

Cameron made a mental note of what Remy said; Ignoring Cuddy was a definite no-no. Not that she was going to, but it was still good to know. She stood up as well, rather enjoying having the purring ball of fur in her arms. She looked down at the kitten when Remy told her what he tended to do, and try as she might, she couldn't keep herself from cuddling him. Smiling, she petted him on the head, purposely touching his ears as well so that they flattened into his neck. "I'm sure he'll be a good boy," she said softly.

After another moment of thinking the cat was too cute for his own well-being, Cameron parted with him for the rest of the tour. She put him down on the floor and dusted off any hairs that might've gotten stuck on her shirt. "Right, so, the rest of the house?" she asked, shooting Remy a questioning look.

House tilted his head thoughtfully. Daughter dearest didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he would have hoped. She didn't sound serious about telling Cuddy either. "Cameron, you have an 80% chance that Remy has been checking—the time!" He changed his statement right before Cuddy reentered the house. He leaned against the railing as conspicuously as possible in an attempt to be nonchalant. Before she could tell him anything, he gave her the nod. "'Sup?" After he received the warning and Cuddy disappeared into the kitchen, he allowed a grin to play on his lips.

He followed Cuddy into the kitchen with the intention of setting the table himself. It wasn't entirely according to plan, but he wasn't complaining.

Cameron frowned in confusion and looked at Remy for explanation. "An 80% chance of… what?"

----------

"_Cameron, you have an 80% chance that Remy has been checking—"_

"Dad!" Remy cried out, just as he finished with '_the time_'. She stared toward the door with wide eyes, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. _He wouldn't... Damn, he so would._ She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Had it been one of the boys, she wouldn't have cared quite as much. Back when she liked Kutner, he found out within the first twenty-four hours - she wasn't sure, but she still assumed her father had something to do with that. On the other hand, liking girls was something she was still getting comfortable with and didn't exactly want to be spread around. There were still nights she cried because of how confused she was by her sexuality. Cameron was the last person she wanted to know about that right now - especially since she _had_ been checking her out from the moment she walked in the door.

"If you care about your pride, sometimes it _is_ best to do what he says," she murmured, half to herself and half to Cameron. Despite that she felt like slumping forward in defeat, she put on an air of confidence and straightened up. "Let's go set the table," she stated, leading her out of the room and toward the stairs again. "I'll give you the rest of the tour after we eat."

Gus stopped purring when he was placed on the floor and looked around for a moment. He sat down by Cameron's feet, staring up at her until he saw Remy start heading out of the room from the corner of his eye. Leaping to his feet, he scrambled after her then raced down the steps in front of her.

Cuddy glanced over at House as he entered the kitchen, working on getting glasses out of the cupboard and pouring drinks for them. "House, you leave those poor girls alone," she told him, raising her eyebrows at him. "Allison doesn't need you upsetting her on her first night here and I don't need some kind of war starting between you and Remy. Keep it up and you'll be sleeping _fully clothed and alone_ tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ilessthree:** Gus thanks you for the compliment! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Shelby: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Amy: **Thanks!  
**Morzans: **It gets easier to read after you figure it out.  
**Ilive: **My Easter did go well, thanks! I ate lost of icecream and walked like 18miles. Was great. And yeah...House was totally about to spill it, of course. Heh.  
**Pink: **House could find a billion things to blackmail her with since he's her dad. Haha. He now knows the majority of her life.  
**More: **It's impossible to change how it's written bc this is...er...just how RPs are written. Heh.

Plush's laptop is broken, so once I get what we already have written up...Idk how quickly we'll be updating.

* * *

Cameron looked from the door to the disgruntled Remy. She had absolutely no idea what just happened or what would make the girl jump into defensive mode so fast. Up until now she seemed perfectly fine dealing with House. It must have been something pretty big to throw her off like that. Intrigued by the situation, but feeling like she was in no position to ask questions, she simply nodded when Remy proposed going downstairs. "Alright," she agreed. "I still have to see the dining room anyway," she said, trying to lift the mood somewhat.

As she followed Remy downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder what she had an 80% chance of. What did he say when his daughter interrupted him? The time? What was so bad about checking the time? Nooo, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was a metaphor, or maybe she didn't hear right. Noticing she was over thinking things, she chastised herself for already prying indirectly. If Remy had anything she didn't want to share, then she should respect that.

House let a smug little smile tug at his lips when he heard the footsteps come down the stairs. "I am leaving the girls alone," he said innocently, seating himself at the kitchen table near the PSP. "This is me, leaving the girls alone." He grabbed the PSP and turned it on, about to make a comment on clothes and 'keeping it up,' but changing his mind when the girls entered the kitchen.

He made a show of looking at his watch. "Look at that, you two are just _in time_ to help setting the table." He turned to his PSP again and unpaused the game. "And by help do I mean do it for the poor, crippled, old man."

----------

Remy led Cameron toward the dining room, half afraid to go into it. If House did say anything though, Cuddy would surely be pissed at him for awhile. Her cheeks felt like they were burning and she tried to relax, not wanting either House or Cameron to see her blushing. It was times like these she wished she had never told her parents she was bisexual. At least she hadn't confided in them that she was in what could be considered a relationship with Eric Foreman, a thirty-year-old man currently on House's diagnostic team. She figured she could deal with House knowing she was checking Cameron out as long as he never got wind of who her 'boyfriend' was. Their relationship had been a secret for nearly three months.

As she walked into the room, she refused to scowl at House, instead walking over to the cupboard and beginning to get out dishes and silverware. "Mom, I made plans with Wilson after school tomorrow," she stated, taking things to the table. "He said Allison could help if it's okay with you." She loved going to the hospital and working for Wilson. Of course, she only got to organize files and run things to and from the lab, but she learned more there than she ever did at school. Plus, Wilson paid her for being his secretary. And, if she was lucky, House would occasionally go behind Cuddy's back and have her go talk to patients he didn't want to talk to.

"That's fine," Cuddy answered, nodding her head. She took three of the glasses to the table then returned to the fourth one which was still empty. "Sweetheart, what would you like to drink?" she asked, glancing over at Cameron.

----------

Cameron looked around as they walked, much too distracted with her new environment to notice any discomfort Remy might be displaying. She had never considered her own family to be bad off, but this place was certainly much more extravagant than where she used to live. Nothing over the top – she hadn't discovered a gaming room yet, but then again, maybe that was going to be revealed to her during the tour.

Once they had entered the dining room, she felt at a loss until Remy starting taking out dishes and silverware. Making sure to remember where she pulled them from, she helped out with setting the table. "Who's Wilson?" she asked, images of a jock that needed homework help filling her mind. Somehow, she managed to keep the annoyed grimace from appearing on her face. "And what are we helping with?" She prayed to God that she was wrong. Every time one of them asked her for homework help, they ended up trying to make a date out of it. Well, okay, it had only happened one time and she could've known beforehand if she paid more attention. Anyone who asked the pretty girl instead of the resident nerd couldn't have been serious about tutoring.

House shifted along with a movement he was making on the PSP, tilting to the right as he turned the device to the side. "You would have the time, wouldn't you?" he said, even though his attention seemed to be lost to the game.

Cameron looked up from the set table, completely unaware of what House was implying. "Water is just fine." She didn't want to make a big deal out of what she usually drank, and who didn't not have water?

----------

Remy glanced over at Cameron and smiled. "Dr. Wilson works at the hospital my parents work at," she replied. "He pays me to organize his files and run labs for him. It's great." A lot of kids at her school did some kind of work or volunteering at the hospital - at least the ones she knew anyway. A large group of them that had been in school together since middle school wanted to be doctors, and so the school set to keeping them all in the same classes together. Cuddy had helped organize letting them do things at the hospital to see what working there was like. Fortunately for her, her parents worked there and she got the best jobs. Despite that she had no idea what Cameron wanted to be after high school, she had scheduled their classes together. It wasn't like the classes were different than others anyway; she'd just have to deal with spending the days with aspiring doctors.

She stopped by House as she put a plate down in front of him and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Placing one hand on the table, she leaned forward and made sure neither Cuddy nor Cameron could hear her. "It's a quarter till I tell Mom where your porn stash is," she mumbled in his ear, smirking slightly. She _did_ know where that was - and had been caught curiously going through it two or three times, much to her embarrassment each time. She kissed his cheek before pulling back and walking over to the place she normally sat.

Cuddy eyed Remy and House suspiciously, but didn't say anything to them. She poured Cameron a glass of water and placed it by the seat near Remy, figuring the two of them might want to sit beside each other. "You know, maybe House needs help organizing his files and running labs also," she suggested, glancing over at House. She turned away from him again and began getting the food out of the oven. "That way I wouldn't have to look in all the janitors closets to find his charts. If the two of you are working together, you could get things done both for oncology and diagnostics."

"Seriously?" Remy asked, her eyes widening with excitement. If they were doing things for House, that could mean they would be around for differentials. "Dad, can we?" she pleaded, turning to face him again.

----------

Cameron's lips parted in a silent 'oh' at the explanation. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. Organizing files didn't sound like much fun and she had no idea how to run labs, whatever that meant. She hadn't even considered a career in the hospital. There had been some moments in her life that she considered becoming a veterinarian, but never anything as serious as a doctor. Maybe she could be persuaded. It'd be a new, but most of all, very distracting experience. Besides, it would probably give her more time to get to know Remy better. Though they'd spend a lot of time together at the house too. She shrugged it off, quickly deciding on a diplomatic answer. "I guess I'll have to see for myself, then," she responded with a smile of her own.

House didn't react visibly to the friendly kiss, instead pursing his lips when he died in game. Before the device could finish playing a pitiful tune, he shut off the PSP and glimpsed down at his watch. "Yours must be behind, because it's way past that time on my watch," he said, giving her a pointed look. If Cuddy hadn't been so preoccupied with the new girl's mental state, he'd probably have added that the woman added to or watched some of the porn as well. His eyes flickered over to Cuddy for a second, and before she could break them up for possible suspicious behavior, he added, "Maybe your battery is running low."

To the bystander, namely Cameron, it sounded like something was going on. The battery comment made her doubt, but House had all the intentions in the world to make that comment sound dubious as well. She didn't say anything, however, and just seated herself in her appointed spot.

House took a sip from his drink as he listened to Cuddy's proposal. He removed the glass from his lips and contemplated the idea longer than necessary before raising his eyebrows at Cameron. "Like asking elves to make Santa's toys," he shared, nodding as he turned to put his glass back in its original place. "No screwing around though," he said, obviously cracking another joke, but managing to keep on a serious face. "Peoples' lives were at stake," he added in mock drama. He didn't take the effort to put extra emphasis on the past tense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ilive: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Temo:** Well, we said they were dating, not having sex. And, yes, Cuddy is still the boss.  
**Ilessthree: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Lessthan13: **Pssh. Foreman is like a speck of dust compared to Cameron.  
**Roronoa: **Disgusting, but technically not illegal as long as they aren't having sex. Yes, this is a Cadley story.  
**Shelby:** Thanks for reviewing!  
**Library: **Thanks for reviewing!  
**Pink: **Haha. I dunno who I feel bad for in this family.

* * *

Remy's eyes widened and she gaped at House in disgust. "Oh my god," she murmured, shaking her head. "I did _not_ need to know that about the time." She shuddered and took a seat at the table, glancing back and forth between Cuddy and House. "Oh my _god_." Even if they weren't her real parents, it was still just as bad as if they had been. That was the last thing she wanted to think about - the two of them and porn. The next thing she knew, she'd be finding pictures of Cuddy in those drawers. "_Oh my god._" She put her elbows on the table and hid her face against her hands as her cheeks turned red. At the 'screwing around' joke, Remy felt like shrinking down under the table. "_Mom!_" she complained, trying to keep her voice from sounding too whiney in front of Cameron.

"House, leave that girl alone," Cuddy warned him, frowning at him. "Whatever you're doing, stop doing it." She wasn't sure she even wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. Usually when she did know, it led to both of them getting into trouble. She didn't want to ground Remy _or House_ the first day Cameron arrived if she didn't have to. She grabbed their plates, getting herself and the three of them food before replacing the dishes on the table once more. "I don't want fooling around at the dinner table."

Fooling around being practically equivalent to screwing around made it even worse. Remy dropped her hands down and grabbed her fork, trying to focus on getting done eating as fast as possible. If there was ever a humiliating parents contest, she was sure hers would win hands down. "Do you, uh, do you like videogames?" she asked Cameron, refusing to look up because her cheeks were still a shade of crimson.

----------

Cameron was at a loss that whatever House had implied made Remy embarrassed beyond words. They were most definitely not talking about the time. What was so embarrassing about him telling them not to screw around at the hospital would forever remain a mystery, however. She simply didn't get how the serious comment was supposed to make Remy uncomfortable. Deciding that they'd have a serious talk once they were considered friends, she simply focused on not making any—ohmygod, did she _screw_ around at the hospital?!

"Aye, aye, mon capitan," he responded, going as far as adding in a salute. Infinitely amused, but most of all satisfied, House simply smirked at the warning and proceeded to gather his utensils to cut up his lasagna. The chances of getting Cuddy frustrated enough for angry make up sex were steadily decreasing, but it had been so long since he properly outwitted daughter dearest, so he couldn't say he was disappointed. Deciding to give Remy a break, he kept his mouth shut about how Cameron looked like she looked like she could top his daughter at any game.

Cameron decided not to think about it, then settled for smiling in confusion, knowing that there was something funny going on. She glanced at Remy at the question, her smile widening when she found herself thinking that the blonde looked cute blushing and embarrassed like that. "I used to play videogames with my boyfriend, but then he got the console out of the divorce." She smiled, and, unsure of whether she was taken seriously or not, looked around the table. "Um, we broke up and he owned it."

_Hello, Awkward, how are you doing? I'm fine, long time no see_, Cameron thought to herself, trying to come up with a way to turn everyone's attention on something else. "Why? Do you have any?" she asked, pretending to be curious so that it didn't seem like diversion _too_ much.

----------

"I, uh, my friend Kutner and I pass our Xbox 360 back and forth between houses every month," Remy answered, still pretending to be extremely interested in her food. "He's bringing it to school tomorrow so I can bring it here." Her, Kutner, and Taub had a load of video games that they passed around to each other. Whenever someone wanted a certain game, anyone else who wanted it tended to chip in to help buy it.

When Cameron said she had a boyfriend, Remy immediately found herself disappointed and thinking the girl was completely straight. She then reminded herself that she had a boyfriend and she shouldn't even be thinking of Cameron in a romantic way. They had known each other for less than an hour for goodness sake! Then again, House was already making comments about the two of them. He had a good eye for people who should date, whether he thought about it that way or not. She continuously reminded herself that she just met Cameron and that she had a boyfriend. Sure, she didn't really like Foreman all that much, but he did teach her a lot of interesting medical information she was sure no one else would bother to tell her about. That, and he never bothered to tell Cuddy when House let her speak to patients.

"Oh, I washed some of your bed sheets, Remy," Cuddy said, focused more on eating than Remy's rambling about video games. "Are you sleeping on top?"

"What?" Remy asked, her head snapping up. She stared at her mother with wide eyes, looking completely mortified.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side, shooting her daughter a confused glance. "Are you sleeping on the top bunkbed?" she asked. "I need to know which bed to put the sheets on."

"Oh," Remy answered, slowly tilting her head back down. "Yeah." She poked at her food for a moment then grabbed her drink, hoping it would help cool her down. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

----------

"Sounds like fun," Cameron replied, finally paying attention to her food now that everyone was seated. She actually meant it. Though 'owned!' and 'I'm going to make you eat those words' didn't exactly lead to the most stimulating conversations, gaming was the perfect mind-numbing activity to bond over.

House watched the interaction between Cameron and Remy carefully, making a note of how his daughter seemed just a tad less lively when their newest addition mentioned her ex. Apparently, he wasn't far off when he guessed that Remy was checking Cameron out. He rolled his eyes at Cuddy's question, bringing up a forkful of food to hide his grin. He didn't even have to do anything and she was already set with another blush. If things continued on like this, they might have to start worrying about her getting a nosebleed or something.

Cameron, finally understanding a double entendre, tried not to grin like an idiot. She wasn't squeamish when it came to same-sex relationships. Though that didn't mean she had experimented in that area. She had never felt the urge to, so that usually meant you were straight. The joke in itself wasn't that unexciting, but the way Cuddy seemed so oblivious to what she was saying just made it all the more hilarious. And considering Remy's reaction, she didn't appear to be into that kind of thing. Or maybe she was just that shy. The presence of her parents couldn't exactly help either. That would explain the excessive blushing.

"So, what games do you like?" she asked, her eyes still sparkling with amusement.

----------

This had to be the most embarrassing dinner in the history of embarrassing dinners, Remy decided. And when it came to living with House, there were always plenty of embarrassing dinners. She was also sure she had never blushed so much in her entire life. When it came to liking people, boy or girl, she wasn't usually too embarrassed by it. Despite that she didn't find herself all that attractive, a majority of kids at school apparently did and that usually gave her the upperhand. It was usually _the kids who liked her _blushing like idiots. She didn't really date around or sleep around, but this thing with Cameron felt like completely new territory. Maybe she really did like her, even if she hadn't known her very long.

"Can I be excused?" she mumbled into her glass, keeping her eyes focused on the way the tea made air bubbles along the inside of the glass. She swished it back and forth a bit to bring the air to the top, pretending that she was interested in her drink instead the conversation around her.

"No, you can't," Cuddy answered, shaking her head. "You already look like a twig. Eat your dinner."

Pouting to herself, Remy tipped the glass up to take a long sip of her drink.

_"So, what games do you like?"_

Of course, something like that had to be asked mid-swallow, and by _Cameron_ none-the-less! The tea went down the wrong pipe and she began coughing, quickly putting her glass back down on the table, spilling it slightly.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked, arching a brow at her. She sighed at the spilled drink. "You're getting things all wet." She stood to get a paper towel to clean it up with.

The last comment just led to more choking and Remy quickly covered her hands with her mouth, coughing into them for a moment before finally being able to swallow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don: **Thanks!  
**Ilive: **Thanks! That was def one of my fav RP scenes to ever write with anyone.  
**Plush: **...-facepalm-  
**Pink: **Thanks!  
**Lessthan13: **Thanks!  
**Ilove: **Haha. Idk. Just depends on how things go, I guess.  
**Ilessthree: **Thanks!  
**Lazy: **Psh. It's definitely the latter!  
**Temo: **Well, we'll get more into that stuff.  
**Miralinda: **Well, that's kinda just the way roleplaying works. It's not really meant to be read by anyone but the writers...but we decided to post it anyway.  
**Hahaha: **We live in the gutter. Bahaha.  
**Bigblusky: **Haha. Aw. But we like humiliating Remy. It's quite fun. xD  
**Shelby: **Thanks!  
**Dark: **Thanks!  
**Little: **Of course. Makes it even funner to write them!  
**Sadako: **Aw. Thanks!  
**Roronoa: **Yeah, she got a new laptop. We do already have pre-written replies though for the next few chapters.  
**Heimdall: **Yeah. That's just kind of how RPing works tho w/ jumping POVs. Not really any way to change that bc neither of us want to rewrite entire chapters. Remy is already out to House/Cuddy about having feelings for both guys and girls, so Idk how much that will be addressed.  
**Jessica: **Thanks!

Arg. FF took away my POV dividers! That means if anyone new tries to read, it'll be killer bc I don't feel like fixing them. Hopefully it won't take away the new POV dividers.

Also...I've been having major health issues lately, hence why I haven't been updating anything. Idk when updates will pick up again.

* * *

Cameron took a drink of her water, beginning to feel sorry for Remy when she asked to be excused. It was becoming obvious that the other girl was being overwhelmed with all kinds of ambiguous remarks. She almost wished she could make it better for her. Those permanently red-stained cheeks were a pretty sight, though she figured it just couldn't be comfortable. She was kind of surprised when Remy choked on her tea right after her question about what games she liked. Her eyebrows rose on their own accord. She knew it could be misinterpreted, but it was kind of a long shot. Not that she couldn't really blame her with everything that had been said – whatever everything implied.

She was infinitely happy that she had already swallowed her mouthful of water when Cuddy made another ambiguous remark. It didn't take much to know what it could imply, which made Cameron worry if Cuddy was doing it on purpose. Though judging by her serious face, she really wasn't.

Cameron sent Remy a sympathetic look, and reached over to pat her back, then continued to rub circles between her shoulder blades when the cough started to die down. "Are you okay?" she asked, despite Cuddy having asked the same thing just a moment ago.

"Careful now," House said dryly, smirking like a kid on Christmas day when Cuddy left the table momentarily. "We wouldn't want you two to get wet by something that hot." He didn't necessarily need to add anything to the conversation, because it was already hilariously awkward all on its own, but he just couldn't resist the opportunity.

Now Cameron just began to pity Remy. "Oh, come on, give her break already," she said before she could help herself. She sounded surprisingly reasonable for her age as she shot House what could only be described as a sympathy-inducing look.

House's grin remained, but he gestured that his lips were sealed when Cuddy's footsteps could be heard returning to the table.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Remy nearly jumped when Cameron began patting her back, but she fortunately managed to keep herself seated firmly in her chair. "Just peachy," she murmured in a hoarse voice, coughing a few more times before clearing her throat. She had her gaze set on House, her eyes slightly narrowed and her lips pressed tightly together to form a straight line when she dropped her hands back down to her sides. This was all his fault - as it usually was. What made it worse was that she actually wanted to run into her room and hide under her blankets for the rest of the evening. Usually, she could put up with him and even get him back. To have this all be said in front of Cameron though was extremely humiliating.

Despite that she was thankful to have Cameron cut in, she felt a bit stupid that the other girl apparently thought she needed someone to stand up to House for her. She glanced at the table then looked up as her mother came in, managing a sheepish smile. "Thanks," she mumbled, unsure whether it was directed at Cameron for being so sweet or at her mother for bringing her paper towels to clean up her drink with. She got to her feet and grabbed the paper towels, focusing on ripping a few off the roll and cleaning up to tea.

Cuddy took a seat at the table again, shooting House a clearly unhappy look. If he caused tension between the girls, she was going to be ticked off way past the point of angry makeup sex. "So, Allison, what kind of hobbies do you have?" she asked, trying to turn the attention away from Remy as the girl sat down and began silently poking at her food again. "Any sports?"

"We have really good sports teams at school," Remy said, almost hesitant to add to the conversation. She had been on the track team for the past three years. Her asthma had thankfully let up enough by ninth grade that she could participate in whatever she wanted to - though she took to jumping and shot-put over actual running to avoid potential attacks. "But there's a lot of other stuff too."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

House continued eating unhindered, unaffected by all the hate that was directed in his direction. He vaguely entertained the notion to tune down on the cruel jokes, and figured that if he didn't want to spend the night at the hospital (the couch was for sissies), he'd at least have to make an attempt not to sound like he was cracking a joke. "That's good to hear, sugar plum."

Well, that only lasted for a whole 2 seconds.

At Cuddy's glare, he sent her a wink and continued to watch the drama unfold in front of him, his mouth full of lasagna. If the lasagna had been popcorn, it would have been perfect.

Cameron sighed at his response, but otherwise decided to ignore it. She had to smile at Remy's somewhat bashful reaction though. So far, she seemed like the typical softy underneath the badass exterior. She had a feeling the girl would protest if she told her what her first impression of her was, too. Not wanting to possibly embarrass Remy any further, she turned her amused smile to her food. At the question about what kind of hobbies she had, she looked up again. "I really liked playing volleyball at my previous school. We even sort of won a game once," she said with a slight laugh. "As for hobbies…" She let out a thoughtful sigh, resting her fork on the plate. "I used to run a dog walking service. Well, not really a service, I just walked a few dogs in the neighborhood for money. I liked doing it, so I guess it was kind of a hobby."

She turned to Remy at her addition about the sports team. "Do they have volley as well?" she asked, feeling like she actually had something to look forward to. "Are the people any fun?" Volleyball had been fun because she didn't suck at it and because of the people she knew there, so instead of asking whether she was allowed to join, that had been the more obvious question. Rules could be bent if she really, really wanted to join.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"We have Volleyball," Remy answered with a nod, her embarrassment finally wearing off enough that her appetite was coming back. She took a few bites of her food then pursed her lips together as she thought. "I don't know if you'd want to join that though; not with Cutthroat Bi-"

"Remy," Cuddy cut her off, frowning slightly. "Appropriate language, please." She gave her a slight warning look before returning her attention to eating.

"Not with _Amber_ as the team captain," Remy corrected herself, rolling her eyes once Cuddy looked away. She knew she was only being so strict about how she spoke because Cameron was there. "She's a -er…" She let her voice trail off because the only adjective she could think to describe her with was _cutthroat bitch_. "People don't really get along with her very well." People didn't always get along with Remy very well either, but given the choice between her and Amber, Remy was definitely their first pick. She refrained from saying any more about the girl while her parents were around, figuring she'd have time later to warn Cameron about who to be friends with and who not to be friends with at school.

"You can always walk Gus," she commented with a smirk as the kitten meandered its way into the kitchen. Gus headed straight for House, mewing and purring as he circled the man's legs then started rubbing against his feet. "I put us in most of the same classes together," she said, switching back to the topic of school. "Not all of them, because eventually you'd get tired of seeing me twenty-four/seven." She smirked, glancing over at her before looking down at her food again. "Hope you like honors courses." She had heard Cameron was rather smart, and apparently the guidance counselor thought the same to put them in the same classes. Honors courses at her school weren't exactly the easiest to get into, but with House and Cuddy as her parents, it wasn't that hard to pull straight As in every class. If anything, she considered Cameron lucky to be put in her classes having just moved there.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

It wasn't until Remy started talking about other people at her school, namely Amber, that Cameron realized she'd pretty much have to side with the girl on important matters if they were to get along. Though anyone named Cutthroat Bitch didn't exactly sound like someone she'd want to befriend, she hoped she actually agreed with most of Remy's decisions. She doubted that the girl had any radically different thoughts than her, but only time would tell. "I guess I could always take up on jogging," she offered, shooting the blonde an amused look at her obvious attempts to not call Amber any names. "Or whatever else the school has to offer."

House stopped mid-bite, looking under the table to confirm that Gus was indeed circling his legs. He swallowed and looked up again, waiting for the cat to get bored and move on.

"Yeah, that'll work," Cameron remarked sarcastically, smiling to take the edge off her comment. "I think he might like being carried around better." She continued eating her meal as she listened to Remy talk about their classes, making eye contact every so often. "Honors courses?" she echoed. "They actually allowed me in? I mean, with my circumstances?" She hadn't exactly had the chance to go to school during her stay with Ana, and she hadn't felt like she was up for it with everything that had been going on. Fortunately, she had only missed the beginning of the school year because her parents had passed away at the beginning of summer. After recovering from the slight shock, she nodded. "I might need some of your notes then."

House, getting slightly tired of the subject at hand _and_ the cat defiling his feet, took a piece of meat from the lasagna when nobody was looking and fed it to Gus.


End file.
